


Between one Strike and the Next, I see You.

by ForensicSpider98



Series: Love After the Fact [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, All this stress is bad for the baby, Altean Adam (Voltron), Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Balmeran Hunk (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Galran Prince Keith (Voltron), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Olkari Pidge | Katie Holt, Post-War, it's keith. keith's the baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForensicSpider98/pseuds/ForensicSpider98
Summary: Keith's actually a pretty good teacher.Also: Who could possibly have been yeeted across a training room? Gee I wonder...
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Alfor/Coran (Voltron), Allura/Lotor/Romelle (Voltron), Haggar/Zarkon (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Love After the Fact [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635043
Comments: 19
Kudos: 205





	Between one Strike and the Next, I see You.

Lance watches as Keith passively dodges the soldier’s attacks, hands clasped behind his back. It’s the soldier he’s been having issues with: Griffin. Griffin isn’t particularly awful or anything, but he’s arrogant, stubborn, and can’t seem to come around to the fact that Keith is not their enemy. Which might be why Keith seems to spend much of his time kicking Griffin’s ass whenever he has something he wants to demonstrate.

This quintant, he’s demonstrating how pathetic everyone is. Griffin’s been on the offensive for a good twenty doboshes now, and he hasn’t landed a single hit. It’s concerning because Griffin is perhaps their best officer.

“As you can see,” Keith calls, completely impassive. “When dealing with a larger opponent -you are all bigger than me, and most Galra will be bigger than you- you are likely much faster. One of the smartest choices you can make is to use that speed. Dodge their blows -they are likely stronger than you- and either wait for an opening or let them tire themselves out. 

“A tired enemy is a sloppy enemy. Isn’t that right, Griffin?” Keith sidesteps, sticking out his foot and tripping his opponent. “And you’re dead.”

“I have killed… dozens of Galra… I can definitely… kill a little runt like you.” The Altean is gasping, dripping sweat. Keith is entirely unruffled, circlet level on his head, not a hair out of place, where it's knotted at the top of his head. It’s not the first time today Keith has chosen Griffin as an example.

“Prince. I am a _prince_ . And thus far, it seems you _can’t_ kill me.”

“I don’t understand,” another soldier says, stepping forward. “Who trained you? None of the enemies we have ever faced have your skill or control.”

Keith turns to the soldier, tail swishing. “I was trained Captain Takashi Shirogane, my littermate, captain of the Galran Imperial Guard, a private force known as the Blade of Marmora. I was a part of the Blades for two years before I gained my current station. His troops are elite, disciplined and trained beyond reproach. He trains with Prince Lotor’s generals.”

“So… You are one of these elite soldiers?” the soldier asks.

“I am not a soldier anymore. Now I am a warrior prince.” Keith holds out a hand to help Griffin to his feet, but the soldier ignores it, stumbling up on his own. The prince turns impassively back to his pupils. “You are all excellent soldiers. But you could be better. You have the potential to be the best this kingdom has ever seen.”

Keith finally catches sight of Lance leaning against the wall. Lance waves, not wanting to interrupt. Keith waves back. “Come join us! You could learn something too!”

Lance sighs, smile small as he joins his spouse, kisses his cheek. “Apologies, beloved. I’m not much of a swordsman. I just came to watch.”

“Have you ever received actual instruction, or have you only fought training bots?”

“Well… I had some basic training as a child, but it’s been just bots since then.”

“Hm.” Keith holds out a hand to the soldier he just spoke to, and the soldier hands over her sword without hesitation. Lance decides he likes this soldier, the one that’s kind to his spouse. Keith passes it to Lance. “A robot is not a person. It does not think as a person thinks, feel as a person feels. It does not feel pain. It does not feel greed, or fear, or bloodlust, or desperation. It does not feel an old injury that limits mobility. Its purpose is far too simple: offend and defend as its programming finds appropriate.

“People are too varied and complex to be substituted for by a machine. You’d do better getting your butt kicked by me than defeating a pile of metal and wires.”

“Well, getting my butt kicked by you seems far more likely and way cooler, so let’s do this.” Lance looks around as the soldiers step back to watch. He takes a deep breath and lifts the sword, taking a stance. Keith smiles. He admires Lance’s humor even when he lacks confidence.

“Is that how they taught you to stand?”

“I think so… I don’t remember.”

“Widen your feet… good. Bend your knees. Never, ever lock your knees. Or elbows, for that matter… good. Now, this is a broadsword. This particular type of broadsword has a longer hilt, so it can be used with one or two hands.”

“It’s heavy.”

“Yes, because it’s made for hacking people into pieces.” Keith stares into Lance’s eyes. Lance notices how bright they are right now. They burn like stars. “You don’t hunt game with a sword. A broadsword, like all other swords, was made for killing people. Specifically by cutting off limbs and heads.

“Now, to begin.” Keith draws his own blade, letting the dagger lengthen into a gorgeous luxite sword. “I’m going to come at you. I want you to either dodge or block my attack.”

Lance gulps, nods, takes a deep breath. Keith leaps forward, pounces, drives his sword directly at Lance’s head. Unsure of what else to do, Lance attempts to block, both hands locked around the broadsword’s grip. He looks away, flinching as the glittering blade draws near. Keith hits with such force, Lance is almost brought to his knees. 

He turns back to his spouse, stares into violet eyes, his face reflected in yellow sclera. The eyes stare back, glinting, blazing with an intensity that Lance hasn’t seen since Keith first arrived here. Keith’s enjoying this. He’s enjoying contributing something. Letting Keith teach had been a very good choice.

“Good. But you flinched.” Keith draws away. “You flinched, your body twisted, you leaned back, and it upset your balance. You couldn’t have taken another hit. Let’s try it again. This time, hold firm. You chose to plant your feet instead of dodge. Own that decision.”

“R- right.”

“Take responsibility for the blood on your hands. It’s the only way you’ll ever live with it.” Keith charges again, and this time, Lance lifts his blade, stares into his spouse’s amethyst eyes. He does not flinch. This time, when their blades cross, Keith tries a second time, diving for his legs, and Lance manages to meet him again. “Excellent.”

Keith turns back to the watching soldiers. “See how easily improvements can be made? That was one strike barely blocked, then two strikes effectively blocked. All it takes is the right mindset.” Keith smiles, pokes Lance in the middle of the forehead. Lance chuckles. “And a sword. A sword helps, since your kind are so useless.”

“Hey!” Lance yelps. “That’s not fair!” The soldiers grumble assent.

“Look at you!” Keith teases, perhaps putting on a bit of a show. “Now sharp teeth. No retractable claws…”

“We can shapeshift,” Lance offers. “I bet I could turn the exact color of Dabazaal’s sand. You’d never find me.”

“I’d just walk by and give you a compliment and you’d get all sparkly. Then, I’d shoot you in the face.” While Lance blusters, Keith turns to the soldiers with a satisfied smirk. “We’re done for today. You all did well, and you are improving. Griffin, a word.”

Keith nods to Lance, steps away with the soldier. He looks the man up and down. Brown skin, brown hair, dark blue eyes, deep violet scales, gleaming iridescent red. Violet base with a red edge, he thinks. He’s learning a lot about quintessence and about the connection the Alteans have with it. “I want to use you for another demonstration quintant after tomorrow.”

“Yes, because you only ever use me.”

“You show a great deal of potential. If you can learn some humility, patience, and respect for people who are not your own, you will make a fantastic leader. _That being said,_ if you do not learn, and if you continue to disrespect me, I will have you removed from our military faster than you can say ‘quiznak’. Are we clear?”

“Yes,” Griffin grits.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, your Majesty.” Griffin bows, stiff, resentful.

“Then we have nothing more to discuss.” Keith turns on his heel, satisfied. “If you’ll excuse me, I think my husband wishes to speak with me.”

Lance smiles, kisses his cheek again once he approaches. He seems somewhat lackluster today. “Hey, beloved. You’re very good at teaching.”

Keith smiles, bashfully eyes the ground. “Thank you. I just… To be honest, I just say and do what I think Shiro would say and do. He’s the real teacher.”

“Well you’re doing a wonderful job.” Lance’s ears wilt a tiny bit, scales a little dull. 

“What’s wrong?”

“We should take a walk.”

Keith takes Lance’s hand on instinct, squeezing it tight. The longer he lives at the Castle of Lions, the more deeply he finds himself attached. The more empowered he feels, despite being at the mercy of his enemies. He looks his spouse dead in the eyes.

“Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next time on Love After the Fact: Coran manages Alfor's neuroses.


End file.
